More Secrets
by Neo Namco
Summary: The sequel to 'Secrets.' Misty decides to take action and rescue Ash and everyone else that's being held captive under Team Rocket. Plus more secrets are revealed...


**More Secrets**

_Well it's not like I got a ton of reviews for the first installment, but here it is, the sequel to 'Secrets.' Unlike it's predecessor, this story has multiple chapters. And it doesn't have a cheap rip-off ending either. Once again this fic is in Misty's point of view. I hope this first chapter keeps you interested in continuing forward, but it is really short, for the purpose of capturing your interest like I said. Read and review if you want to see more chaps!!!_

_And if you haven't read the first fic known as 'Secrets' yet, please turn around and read that one first. It's a one shot, so you wont be spending all day on it. Kudos to those who have already read it, you may now begin reading:_

I lay in my bed in the middle of the night, tossing and turning. Sweat pours from my forehead and other places on my body. I kicked the blanket off me because of the fierce warmth I felt. I put my hands to my face to cover my eyes. I haven't been able to sleep for days. Not since I found out all my friends were taken under their will by Team Rocket.

All I've been able to feel for days is guilt and fear. Fear of what they might be going through, the suffering they could be experiencing. And the guilt of me doing nothing, but waiting, waiting for an absolution that wouldn't come unless I grew the balls to do something about it.

But what could I do? Very little. And it's keeping me awake all night. I cried my self to sleep eventually. But I know I can't continue living like this.

In the morning I sat in a chair at a small kitchen table to go along with the small apartment I was renting. I continued to think 'what can i do?-what can i do?' But my answer never came. And so my depression grew worse.

I decided I would go visit my sisters and see what they thought about the situation. Obviously it was a dumb decision.

"Like what about my hair?" Violet reminded me about her getting a haircut today. She didn't seem to care at all about my situation.

"People's lives could be in jeopardy. Watch what you say!" I yelled, making her frown and hopefully realize that I'm right.

"Calm down, Misty." Daisy told me and placed a hand on my back.

"What should I do?" I turned around to meet her eyes. "Daisy...what should I do?" I felt my self getting ready to cry. I held the tears back.

"I dont know." she looked away, feeling my pain.

"Should I try and rescue them?" I asked, hoping she would have a good answer for me. Lilly and Violet looked on as we talked.

"It's been four years, Misty. Four years ago you wouldn't have even thought about it. It's time to accept what happened and do what your heart tells you to do." it was the right answer. I smiled to that.

"Thank you." I hugged her, she hugged me. Daisy must have signaled to the others to join in because here came Lilly and Violet soon after.

Later I found my self back at the apartment. I sat on the couch in the living room with a cell phone in my hand. Since I didn't even know where everyone was being held captive, I needed to find out by texting Brock.

He told me not to call him days earlier because Team Rocket knew he'd be up to something. Texting was the only option. After sending the question to him, I got a response a few minutes later.

'Viridian Gym' the message read.

'Should I call the cops?' I sent the text to him and he replied

'No. They say if U call da cops they kill us.'

'OMFG!'

'Just cum here. There isn't any guards cuz they all are rounding ppl in city to prepare and take control. Hurry!'

And so the conversation ended and I knew what I had to do. I'd be going on a solo rescue mission. It was time to plan.

I gout out my lap top and went on line to find a blue print design of the Viridian City Gym. I knew from the start that if it was anything like this gym it would have under ground passages. Such as locker rooms and a hot spring.

I found the blue print and just like the gym I co-owned, it had locker rooms, a hot spring, and a storage department. That's where I expected them to be held. Especially since a Gym open to the public wouldn't display tied up people in the battle area.

I wrote out my plan and packed up for my mission in the morning. I packed in my red single strapped back pack a rope, a flash light, batteries, cell phone, a hood, and my Misty rod version # 1. I was ready.

* * *

That night at around 9 pm, I went to sleep after setting my alarm for 6 am. After getting comfortable, I heard a noise directly in front of the bed. My heart pounded and sweat dripped. As time dragged on following the noise, I relaxed.

But the noise came again. It sounded like some one or something walking up against a chair or some kind of descent sized object. My heart beat faster and I started to sweat bullets.

I wasn't quite sure what to do "Hello? Is someone there?" I was never a fan of that line when it came to the dumb blond girl with the big breasts in the scary movie. But as it turns out, that's the only line that came to my mind.

Silence ensued following my question. I thought maybe it was one of my poke'mon. But then I realized that all of my poke'mon were back at the gym. Maybe it was my imagination.

I calmed down and settled back in. then someone pounced on me and tore the blanket off of my body. "Oh yeah." the voice of a male said.

I screamed and tried to escape, but before I knew it my arms and legs were tied to the bed. Then my screaming was put to a stop when scotch tape was placed over my mouth.

And I felt I no longer had clothes on, and then I felt poking in between my legs. "Nooo!"

I sat up in the bed. I was breathing heavily. I looked around. It wasn't quite as dark as it was earlier. I soon realized I had a nightmare. I sat there. I wasn't afraid any more. "Get out of there." I hit the right side of my head with my palm.

Minutes later i was back under the covers and fell asleep.

In the morning I sat on the edge of my bed, with a blue towel wrapped around my body. I starred at the alarm clock. It was 6:48am, following a shower and breakfast. I put my hair up, got dressed in my usual short yellow top and green short shorts and got out of the apartment.

Then I walked to my sister's mansion to borrow something. After grabbing a key from inside their house, I unlocked a blue Ford hybrid Explorer and got in. Then I started it up and drove off to Viridian City, putting my mission into action.

I got to the city a few hours later and parked my sister's vehicle a few block from the gym just in case there were any guards. I put my back pack around my shoulder and headed off to rescue everyone.

About five minutes later I got there. The gym looked quiet, not a person in sight. "Here I go." so I marched to the side of the building, and took out a white rope from my pack. 'Not sure if this is gonna work.' I took out a hook and tied it to one end of the rope.

I tossed it over the rough many-many times until it was finally secured on a pole or something ten minutes later. I climbed the rope up the three story building, panting and sweating, and blistering as I made the climb.

Eventually I made it to the top where I caught my breath and blew on my now sore red hands. I spotted a door that led down to inside of the gym. I gathered my self and walked through the door and down the dark, rusty, metal stairs.

I then came to another door with a sign over head that read 'Gym.' "I'm coming, Ash." I began to turn the door knob when a familiar female voice made it's way through my ears

"We'll see about that." she said, and two strong arms grabbed me, one around my stomach, the other hand covered my mouth with a rag. I squirmed and squirmed, struggling to break free of the grip, but I grew weary and collapsed on the floor.

My eyes opened and closed, as I felt sleep coming on. I saw the white uniforms with the red letter R on two people, a man and a woman, and then my eyes shut for I was now completely passed out...

...To be continued...

_Sorry it was such a short opening chapter, but there will be longer chaps to come, with a lot more events unfolding, and of course...more secrets..._

_And please review if you want this fic to continue, it's the only thing that will keep this story alive, I have a lot more to do and dont have to do this one, but with more reviews equal more chapters sooner than later._


End file.
